darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic maul
The chaotic maul is a two-handed crushing weapon, bought as a reward from Dungeoneering. The maul requires both 80 Dungeoneering and 80 Attack to purchase and wield, respectively. Contrary to mauls in Daemonheim that have a Strength requirement, the chaotic maul requires an Attack level to equip instead. The chaotic maul (alongside the chaotic spear and attuned crystal halberd) currently has the second highest damage bonus (not to be mistaken for DPS) of any weapon usable throughout RuneScape, and currently is the second best two-handed melee weapon in terms of DPS. The chaotic maul lasts ten hours and is repairable. Because two-handed (and dual-wielded) weapons provide 150% the damage of the sole main-hand, the chaotic maul provides 150% the damage of the chaotic rapier or the chaotic longsword for the same price. However, the rapier and longsword are compatible with a shield and can be dual-wielded with an off-hand to match the maul's DPS, at the cost of an extra 100k tokens to buy the off-hand. , 80 |degrades = yes }} Repair costs After approximately 10 hours of combat, the Chaotic maul will degrade completely and must be recharged before it may be used again. When first bought, the weapon is 20% charged. Repair costs come in 1% increments; you can repair this item whenever there's at least 1% charge missing. * 100% charged (Fully charged) – No cost. * 99% charged – 20,000 coins or 2,000 coins and 200 tokens. * 90% charged – 200,000 coins or 20,000 coins and 2,000 tokens. * 20% charged (After buying) ''– 1,600,000 coins '''or '''160,000 coins and 16,000 tokens * 0% charged (''No charge) – 2,000,000 coins or 200,000 coins and 20,000 tokens. Chaotic maul vs. other chaotic weaponry There are four primary melee chaotics, all of equal tier, accuracy, and price: the chaotic maul, a crushing two-hand; the chaotic rapier, a stabbing main-hand; and the chaotic longsword, a slashing main-hand, and the chaotic spear, a stabbing two-hand. Before one decides which chaotic to buy, they must first choose whether they plan to fight with a shield, or specialize in dual-wielding or two-handed abilities. Dual-wielding or using a two-handed weapon both give 150% the damage of a sole main-hand weapon; therefore the maul, being a two-handed weapon, is 150% the DPS of a sole rapier or longsword. An off-hand rapier or longsword may be purchased to match the maul's DPS, but at an additional 100k tokens for 300k total. The concepts behind two-handed and dual-wielded abilities differ; two-handed abilities are often AoE (area of effect), suitable for training Slayer or when otherwise surrounded, while dual-wielded abilities typically deal upfront damage to a single target, ideal for bosses or other targets that have many life points. Many players prefer dual-wielding for the use of Destroy, but the maul is for the most part sufficient, and it is 100k tokens cheaper. (Also, the degradation cost of dual-wielding is larger than the maul, because you have to pay for multiple weapons.) One may also consider making chaotic claws: They are dual-wielded and together cost 200k tokens, equal to the maul, although they require a pair of dragon claws, which costs + }}. They also are made at 100% charge. If one does not plan to cater to monsters' weaknesses, they can either pay: 100k tokens for a main-hand claw, if they plan to use a shield; 200k for the maul, if they want the 2h abilities; or 200k tokens and + }} for dual-wielded claws. Trivia *It should be noted that the 10 hours of combat that all chaotic items last for are measured in 1 game tick (600 ticks per 1%) per attack made AND received. It is thus possible to have your Chaotic items degrade at faster rates if you are under attack from multiple enemies or get attacked by enemies with fast attack rates like Scarab swarms, or at slower rates if you attack enemies with slower attack speeds or that don't fight back. *The Chaotic Maul used to cost 400,000 Dungeoneering Tokens before the 21 April 2010 Dungeoneering rewards update. *Assuming a perfect 10 hours of use, a chaotic maul will last exactly 60,000 game ticks before it requires recharging. As it attacks once every 6 game ticks, it can be used for 10,000 attacks before depletion. This works out to a cost of 200 coins per attack, or 20 coins and 2 Dungeoneering tokens per attack. *If a player loses a chaotic maul or any chaotic weapon in the wilderness, the other player receives a 100k cash drop. *The chaotic maul bears resemblance to a Gorgonite maul in Dungeoneering. This is likely because they both require the same level of combat stat to wield. The Gorgonite maul requires 80 strength and the Chaotic Maul requires 80 attack. *Chaotic mauls, along with all other Dungeoneering weapons/shields, will stack in the bank as long as they are on the same charge. For example, two chaotic mauls with 35% charge and 67% charge will not stack, but two chaotic mauls with 67% will. fi:Chaotic maul nl:Chaotic maul Category:Augmentable items Category:Mauls